Memories
by MoonSilverMist
Summary: Harry has lots of fond memmories of Draco. One day Draco asks him to meet in The Three Broomsticks for a drink and Harry realizes he loves Draco. It's amazing how much the memories we have of a certain person shape how we deal with them in the present.


Memories

Harry remembered the first time he laid eyes on Draco Malfoy. He was a tall boy with a pale, pointed face, cold grey eyes, and blond hair that caught the sun light wonderfully. He was cold and arrogant but had an adventurous side to him, one that loved to get him in trouble. Harry remembered the day Draco had challenged him to a duel and never showed up. Thankfully he had not gotten caught. Then there was that time with the dragon. Harry smiled and looked up from his book.

Just yesterday Draco had asked him to meet in Hogsmeed for a butterbeer and Harry thought nothing of it. When he had gotten ther he saw the Slytherin boy seated at a small table drinking a glass of fire whiskey. Harry sat down and Draco pushed a bottle of butter bear towards him.

"Potter," he asid.

"Malfoy," Harry returned, smiling. "How are you."

"Not too bad," said Draco putting down his glass. "Father's at the ministry talking to Kingsley and mother's at home hosting a party."

Harry remembered one day in there fourth year when the fake Moody had changed him into a ferret. Harry had to restrain himself as the creature looked so cute and all he wanted to do was cuddle it. Now looking at the boy in front of him he could see the ferret lurking in his eyes.

"So what do you want Malfoy," asked Harry. "I need to get a gift for Ginny's birthday."

"you're not really marrying her are you," Draco asked smirking.

"No I'm not," said Harry. "I told her I was gay."

Harry could see Draco's shoulders slump in relief. He had suspected that Draco liked him ever since he had saved him from the fiend fire in the room of requirement. Harry leaned over the table and took Draco's hand.

"Draco Malfoy will you do me the honor of becoming my boyfriend," he asked hopefully.

Draco stammered out a few incoherent words. Hary snickered and saw the other boy's cheeks redden. He leaned over the table and kissed the stunned boy.

"MMMMMMMM," was all Draco could manage while nodding vigorously.

"Good," said Harry as he broke the kiss.

It was the next day and Harry was getting ready for there first date. He buttoned his shirt and picked up his wand. He was just about to head to Draco's house when he heard a knock on his apartment door.

Harry opened the door to see his boyfriend there holding a bunch of flowers. Harry took the flowers and swept Draco into a kiss, remembering the time they had almost kissed after their last quiddich match.

"Thank you handsome," said Harry. "I'll put these into a vase and we'll head out."

Three years later they were still together but were now married. All Harry's memories could not have prepared him for the birth of their first child Scorpius. He looked just like Draco but had Harry's eyes. Harry would always remember the look on his husband's face as he held the tiny bundle.

"He's so perfect," said Draco.

"I know," said Harry, kissing his sweaty brow and pulling the blanket up more. "I'll be back, just getting some tea."

Harry closed the door and ran to tell his friends and Draco's family they could see the baby. He went off to the fifth floor to get some tea and relax. While he was there he picked up a stuffed dragon for his new son and new pair of Quidditch gloves from his husband. It was a good thing the gift shop was right next to the tea room.

Harry walked back into the room to find Scorpius asleep in draco's arms and Draco talking to his mother. He put the gifts on the night stand and kissed his husband's cheek. Then he sat down in a chair and remembered. He would always remember this day. It would be his fondest and most precious memory and he was glad.

"Thank you my love for the gifts," said his husband sleepily.

"You're welcome," said Harry.

A/N This is the second one shot I have written with a paring. If you guys have any other ideas of parings please tell me. Once I have more than five one shots I will put them in a collection. I'm thinking of writing Ginny and Luna next. Any other ideas are welcome.


End file.
